Crossing into Oblivion
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: For reasons unknown, advanced being Alanda (From Creatures of Forever) decides to prevent Thor from taking Loki back to Asgard as prisoner after the events of The Avengers, without factoring into her plans his involvement with Thantos. Meanwhile Sita roams the Earth once again with the grace of her Lord in search of love, and subconsciously, an new adventure.
1. 1

"Alanda," He called telepathically.

"I know." Alanda cut him off aloud.

"Do you really want to interfere? We can turn back now." He tried to change her mind in the deep and soft telepathic call. You would call it telepathic- Alanda and Gaia had their own wavelength where they share thoughts. Words were not used here; only for newcomers**.**

"There's no turning back now. This needs to be done. We need to protect the citizens of Asgard. "

"And set a murderer free from justice?!"

"Asgardian justice is not our justice. We act alone."

"Only with you," he ran a finger gently across her pale cheek. "I go where you go. I do what you do, Mother."

"The sweet same. Gaia, we have the power to stop further destruction. We must take advantage of that. Loki could be a great ally. "

"It will take time for me to trust him."

"Time, and truth have no purpose here. We either do, or don't, say, or don't say." Alanda gave him a harsh look. She was in charge. Always here.

Gaia nodded, but didn't look her in the eye. She had brushed his hand away. Business time.

They prepared to intercept the Tesseract's activation. Thor was about to take Loki back to Asgard. The Tesseract was a powerful sources, but one long since known to their craft's associations. They had much more advanced sources of power. Much less concentrated, and less dangerous than the likes of the Asgardian relic. The possibilities of advantage with the Tesseract disgusted Alanda, and in turn, Gaia. She would keep it always from the hands of Loki. But she didn't have the authority to take it from Asgard. Even now what they were doing was against rule. The Mothercraft would see the benefits of Alanda's action eventually. They could see the Otheroption in every action. They would the death Loki would have caused without Alanda. Alanda was smart. Alanda was a savior. She was heartbroken, and thankful for Sita's Otheroption choice.

Oh, Sita.

Alanda wondered what Sita would have thought of a character like Loki. Sita was much more openeyed about the universe than her fellow Earthlings, but she had never learned about the reality, concept, rather, of Yggdrasil. The Worlds Tree. What Loki knew, and what Alanda had learned. Of course, such a concept was very outdated to her society. They were light-years ahead of all of the supposed nine realms (Alanda knew that number was a joke) but that was why she and Gaia were here on this plane now.

Alanda knew everything about Loki; Thor. She knew more than they knew themselves. To them it would seem she had all the knowledge in the nine realms. And of course, she did.

Alanda knew of such characters as Jane Foster. She was intelligent, more so than any other on Earth when it came to the Universe. More so than the most respected in the field. The trouble was, most of that knowledge was subconscious, and Jane wouldn't realize it without something like Alanda and Gaia had. Gaia thought Jane was foolish to be involved with Thor; still searching for the unknown and to meet his lips again. Alanda thought it was a great way to connect the two worlds. Gaia said it was too risky. Alanda said it was time to take risks. Earth needed Asgard, even if both world's officials weren't ready. The people were ready. They wanted a change. Alanda was ready to give it to them. Alanda was giving to them by doing with Loki what she was doing now.

Of course, this was her biggest risk of all. The Mothership shouldn't think in risks. They were to evolved for that. They weren't humans.

**Crossing Into Oblivion**

_1_

Sita was currently alone. She was flying a four-seater plane over outer Phoenix's Lake Pleasant en route to Layton, Utah. She was serene. Not a trouble in the world. No thirst. Sita had met her Lord, and he had let her live. Live as a human until he deemed her purposeless on Earth. It was quite fine by her. Although she often cursed him, she was still willing to do his bidding.

This situation meant she could love again. Alisa had tried her karma by having a child with phantom Ray (in actuality, biologically, Kalika was Arturo's, oh, Arturo.) Sita did not have any regrets. Alisa was dead. The past was the past, although she had been through so much. She would always be Sita.

The world was crazy now. The Telar were defeated, Witches were connecting, and Seymour still hadn't made much of his life. Sita wondered if she should just give in and settle with him. But Sita wasn't one to settle. And Seymour was doing quite well with his fiction novel career. Later, them. Sita felt like something was coming. For her, once again, as so many times before. This time it would be different, she had a feeling. She had become very superstitious over the years.

Some much lately had already come. A New Mexico town obliterated, and New York in shambles because an alien invasion Sita had nothing to do with. Fellow freaks had finally come for her. The world was in a daze, and Sita had been in a frenzy. Sita had all her info people giving her a 24 hour feed from New York, and that had been the climax. Before, she had been investigating every place S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up. Yes, she knew about S.H.I.E.L.D. But they didn't know about her. Hopefully. They would catch up on her snooping eventually. Even the soundest investigator and the soundest sources could protect her from as large and organization as Sita suspected S.H.I.E.L.D. to be. Now, the world new about the Avengers. Sita was more than curious. She had concluded that no Telar, Setian, or vampire blood was involved. The Telar reported to Sita now. It wasn't long before they noticed she was back. They had eyes everywhere. S.H.I.E.L.D. was their blind spot. New York freighted the fuck out of them, to put it lightly. Sita never got scared. Sita got curious, she reassured herself. Mentally, she was preparing herself for and encounter with the Avengers. She wanted to meet the Avengers before she met S.H.I.E.L.D. Things didn't always go her way, of course.

Loki was not happy. He rarely was, not since boyhood. Not since before Odin had told the brothers about their little heir-to-the-throne predicament. Those were better times. Thor was less of an ass. Loki was supposed to be the arrogant one. Now, of course he was a broken man in shackles being dragged back to daddy to get a slap on the shoulder. Oh, it would be more than a slap.

Once he was wrapped in the Tesseract's powerful grasp. As the blue, pure electricity, or something more than the understanding of that word, enveloped his form, it was less euphoric than before. Loki no longer had and purpose. He doubted he ever did. The Tesseract _was_ purpose. Purpose and power- were they one and the same? Loki would probably have more time to think as he spent his eternity sentence in the dungeons of Asgard, where he could only faintly sense the cube's sensitive and addictive buzz. So far, and just out of his reach. So close.

He had been _so close._

_Did love get in the way?_

No, Loki lost all, if any, remaining love for his Asgardian "family" when he let go of Odin's stalf and felt into the nothingness and everything of Yggdrasil. The space in-between in-between was where he drifted forever and in moments when _he_ found him.

Thantos got a hold of him.

Loki had sold his soul.

He was dead in Asgard, and dead by Thantos.

No, Loki would never get to indulge in a pleasure as much as death. _He_ had sworn. The creature that courts death itself.

Thantos..would not share his love. His lust would be his fuel.

And now..the world was in the hands of the Avengers.

_Good luck, Avengers. Good luck, Asgard._

Because Thantos would destroy everything Loki had ever touched.

Thantos was a destroyer of worlds.

_Earth, I wish could have seen more of it. It was a stranger world than I ever knew. The people had vast imaginations, and no creativity. And more beautiful lands than the same old Asgard._

_I am alone._

_Alone._

_Alone._

He got stuck on the world, and it wouldn't leave his head. It was a fitting word. A very vast, human word. The most dramatic folks associated the word with the emotion of despair. We all know how dramatic Loki was.

Loki was just getting used to 'despair' now, when something changed in the infinite blue light. Something came, or interrupted their flight. Thor didn't notice it until after Loki. They were both silent, not giving each other a single glance, not risking one half on their part a word. Words spoken aloud couldn't change anything between them now. They had flung enough of them. Thoughts still swirled in Loki's mind. They swirled and added to his impossible headache. His whole life was a headache.

The interruption stirred again. Something broke Loki from his ex-brother. I yanked him out of the Tesseract's grip. Whatever this was, it was superior to the cube. Loki was slightly afraid. He had nothing to lose, though. Thor probably wouldn't even know Loki had been taken, the heir was still, glace away un-faltering. Their only connection in the coldness was Thor's death grip on the shackles that bound Loki's wrists. To the trickster's surprise, those chains shattered, in slow-motion, it seemed.

Loki heard a girl's voice. The blue light had almost complete faded. He was in a green darkness laced with white sparks. Then dark again. Then he was in a room, with two robed figures before him. All shackles were gone, minus the muzzle/gag.

Alanda heard his frustrated thought. "We can't remove that yet, sorry, Loki. We welcome you to the Childship. I am Alanda, and this is Gaia."

If he could reply, Loki didn't know what to say. All of this was..alien.

Sita felt like putting on a show today. She tested the strength of the shackles. They were even stronger than the ones Yaksha had given Slim to put on her. Yes, S.H.I.E.L.D. knew what they were up against. Translation, she was in deep shit. Knee deep. They hadn't tried her for blood samples yet. But it was only a matter of time.  
Sita knew what would come up on the blood tests. First of all, her type would be unidentifiable. Second, X6X6.  
See, when Sita had re-wrote her past, and come back from the nextworld, everything had become skewed. Tiny details from her past life had been altered. We won't go into detail, but most obviously, and most relevant to Sita's current predicament, X6X6 had never got into the general public. Even Sita's group had been spared. The vaccine was never perfected.  
Sita was the only organism on earth with the virus in her blood. Purposefully. In this reality, the Telar (post-Source) had injected it into Sita as sole carrier of the disease on Earth, instead of dangerously lying around in a vial somewhere where it could be discovered by humans. Of course Sita was a huge target, that got herself into situations like this where she was at the mercy of humans, or so they thought. Sita was never at the mercy of anybody. She was Sita!  
Carrying the X6X6 was the price to pay for commanding the Telar. She didn't mind the itchy purple blotches limited to her arms. She was not infectious. She was building antibodies to be put in vials later. Her blood needed to be protected at all costs.  
Where were the Telar?!  
Yes, Sita was in knee deep one punch from releasing a disease that would kill off 82.6% of the planet in 70 days. Lets round that up to 90%.  
Putting on a show was her only way out. And she wanted to have fun today.  
Sita was being shoved into the command room of a large flying craft which happened to turn invisible to the ground below. _Cool_. But she had seen that trick before. This craft was definitely made by humans hands. It was light-years behind the crafts she had been on (and had to yet to reach, _damn that Krishna_).  
A black man with an eye patch and trench coat had pushed her in here. He was impatient, and in charge. He was Sita's number one enemy. She wanted to spit in his good eye. Actually, she wanted to reach inside his skull and pull the dull thing out, and put it in her pocket for later. Her hard and amused glare, which would have burnt out any normal human, was seemingly having no effect on him. It certainly wouldn't have work if she tore the dark eyeball out. Damn, he was really pissing her off.  
Soon on the upper deck a group of interesting characters filed in. She recognized their faces from her big screen TV. They seemed bored with this routine. They obviously weren't keen with the one-eyed commander. She was not new to this feeling, having sat at the head of the table at the Telar's monthly board meetings.  
The one character that piqued Sita's interest the most was the armored blondie. The supposed god. Sita only believed in one God, and one very special teenager with miracle blood. John was still playing CII.  
_"Asgard._ _The realm _eternal."  
_Hmpf. Bullshit. Like the Easter Bunny._ She had always thought the Norse were fools.

The Asgardian was cloaked in red and adorned in foreign metal. He look troubled. Nobody looked happy. Once everybody was in, a soundproof wall rose behind the ship commander and their deck became a private conference room. Sita appeared to be tuned out at the initial pleasantries of the meeting. She was seated in a comfortable leather chair bolted to the floor like the same one's the Avenger's bottoms graced. Only Tall-Dark-And Furious. Sita listened when commander- now called Fury, a fitting title- addressed Thor, God of Thunder. Today happened to be Thursday of the first week of 2013. The vampire remained shackled.

"...We have gathered here to hear Thor's important message from Asgard." Fury finished.

"Let me guess, the golden reindeer escaped," Tony said but was ignored.

Thor gave him a hard look that circled the room and onto Sita. He was not being dramatic. He was prepping them for bad news.

"Before thy tell, may I ask whom the fair-haired female by your side is, Furious One. The following information is what you Midgardians would call..confidential to the commonwealth."

Sita? _Commonwealth? _That pissed her off. And she was already 5000% pissed. _Why _am _I here? I have no fucking idea. Doesn't look like they want my blood._

"The circumstances surrounding the captive are of little importance compared to what news you have to deliver to us. She will not make a peep without my permission. Go on. I will brief you later." Fury gruffed.

_Oh really? _Sita wasn't talking because she didn't want to. _I'm my own boss, Mr._

"..Alright. But there may not be time for her later...As the Iron Man spoke of, Loki has escaped from the justice of Asgard." Thor looked ashamed.

The room burst into an uproar. Sita was amused. While they were yelling, Sita tried to analyze her situation; she was always analyzing. Should she try to escape now? And why was she here? Did they want her help locating the destructor of New York? Work like that didn't come for free from Sita.

_"I knew we couldn't trust them with the God!"_

_"Great job, point break!"_

_"We're doomed!"_

"HEY!" Fury silenced the group. He was fuming. Bruce didn't like yelling, although he to part in the argument.

"Thor, if you could be more specific about what led to Loki's- escape." Nicholas asked.

The blonde leaned forward onto the glass table. His muscles bulged. He looked broken. "It was not long after you release me to return to Asgard with my brother. We were engulfed in the Tesseract's power as it took back to my home realm and we took it with us. During our light-speed journey, something intercepted our travel. I do not know what this foreign power was. It was unlike I had ever encountered. But it came in, vanquished Loki's spelled bindings, and stole him and a matter of seconds. I saw the look on my brother's face. He was not expecting it to happen; this thing to come for him. I believe he too had no idea what this power was. It was green and purple and nature...

"I had to complete the transfer to Asgard. After I arrived in my country, I handed the Tesseract over to the Palace and told them of what occurred. The entire realm was searched, and we tried to reach out with the Tesseract's power. But we could not find the source of Loki's disappearance, nor my brother himself." Thor looked down. "We do not know where thy brother is or who took him."

The group discussed about Thor comments. They literally had no idea what they were up against and no plan of action.

But Sita thought she heard a familiar note in Thor's tale. She was missing something too, that feeling of familiarity again, _damnit_.

"If I may," Sita began. Everyone turned to look at her as if they had just remembered she was there. Fury had left the room for a moment but an Agent was grasping her shoulder hard. She gave him a look up that meant _I cannot harm you with my words_. She sent this suggestion around the world and did not know who's minds it affected. But she had their curiosity on her side in the midst of frustration.

"If what I am hearing is true, then you do not know the entity who kidnapped your brother. But I know how we can find out."

"How?" The billianaire asked.

"I can't tell you. But if you agree to tell me about Thor's world, about the knowledge of the Avengers, I may be able to help you. But I need your info to send to my people." Sita had uttered a lie there.

"Aboslutly not!"

"Are you a spy?" Natasha asked.

"No. I don't even not why I have been arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. I think I know how to help Thor. But I have no motive to share my secrets if you don't share yours."

"Then you would only need that information to help us," Natasha argued. "Then what would be your real motive?"

"More importantly, which entity are you answering to?" Bruce pointed.

Sita decided to become silent again.

Sita was an temporary Avenger now, hired to assist S.H.I.E.L.D. in recovering former public enemy number one, demigod Jotun. The Universe was even bigger than she had previously thought. Sita's codename was Aryanna, although the title seemed to irk Steven for some reason. Ah, sexy Steve, out of time. Sita wanted to irk him. She had fallen for his sparkly American eyes.

Sita had a predicament. She and Fury's team had struck a shifty deal; an alliance for the common good. Sita wasn't sure S.H.I.E.L.D. was all for good. No big organization was. Sita had promised the whereabouts of their God of mischief. But Sita no longer had any connection to Alanda.

She still had a damaged matrix from twenty years ago. She had the Telar scavenging the globe and as far as they could see into the stars for a trace of Alanda's craft. But Sita knew they would never find a scrap. Only Sita could see Alanda. The space-being probably thought her love was long gone and wasn't returning to this plane any time soon. Sita had only passed on some of the meager information S.H.I.E.L.D. had allotted her of the realtic Yggdrasil onto the highest Telar immortals. She wanted to break it to them slowly. She still didn't believe all of it. It argued everything she had ever learned from Krishna. The handsome all was probably chuckling down on her right now. She had gotten the new adventure she wanted.

Sita had finally escaped the flying metal monster. She said she need to get out to get a snack. She had an all new uniform that hugged her skin and was all black. stared at the night sky, calling at Alanda. She missed her space sister.

Why was she doing this? She curious. She was always wanted her freedom. Sita began to fear her former ally was directly involved with Loki's disappearance. Had Alanda known of Yggdrasil? Why didn't she tell Sita? It must have not been important at the time.

Sita was lonely to scratch her purple blotches. She entered her Malibu come to hail a jet to Phoenix where she could relax by Lake Pleasant and plot again.

The Avengers never saw Sita again, for a long time.

**A/N: Pleas review and tell me what you think :)**

**So, I know as I write this, I'm not the best writer. I can see how repetitive (SO REPETITIVE!), how undeveloped my style is. I accept it as here's the story I'm trying to convey and this is how I tell it. I know I have a lot to learn before I can be respected by fellow writers. I know that practice will lead to improvement, and I know the more I read, the more I can learn about making my own legitimate writing style. That makes me happy because I can just read forever. You can help me get there too. Tell me, anything. Tell me how my writing makes you _feel_. I want to know everything you think of when you read my writing. Even if you're really horny and it's unrelated, if that's what it takes. So I hope you enjoy this story. I enjoy typing these ideas of mine up. I hope it entertains you and you and I together can make the most magical of adventures. -_ Shun-Akke Andringa, the Axia Andromeda Saint; Dark Mind of the American Teen_**


	2. 2

Crossing into Oblivion

by Dark Mind of the American Teen

_2_

"Stay put, you, and don't cause MISCHIEF!" Alanda touched foreheads with the Jotun. "Remember, don't harass Sita when you met her. When you see, you will know what to do."

"See what?" Loki asked. He hadn't a clue what Alanda meant half the time she was talking.

"Shhh!"

..In those moments, it could have been seconds or forever, Loki and Sita knew everything each other had ever known, so much that they were the same person. Their past combined. They were essentially one. They thought the same. They were the devil and angel on each other's shoulder. They truly knew empathy. They were each other's guides. They would do anything for one another because they knew everything the other had ever done.

Loki was fascinated by Sita. And Sita was fascinated about Loki.

Simultaneously, their thoughts:

_Somewhere, Alanda is smiling down us- _Loki

_It's hard to resist someone you know everything about. _-Sita

"Can you resist me?"

" 'Fraid not, Trickster." She stared into his eyes. They might as well as had the same eyes they were so similar. Sita saw much desire and honesty in his. He wanted a lot of things. Sita had abandoned desire long ago.

The two were completely relaxed. Loki didn't care about anything for a while.

"Can I tell you about God?" Sita found it hard to speak through her grin that threatened to take over her face and freeze that way forever.

"I am god." Loki retorted.

"After all that? You know what I've seen."

"Just because I see everything you've seen, done everything you've done with you, doesn't mean my own personality doesn't conflict with you experiences. I still make my own judgments about your lifestyle, bloodsucker."

"You are a fool. Krishna was mischievous like you; you would have got along but he would scold you for your ways and frustrate you. Friendships are often frustrating."

Loki had never had a friend. "Krishna _was_."

"Was, is, will be. Time is an illusion no mortal can master. Time is the God's ultimate torture and penance. Time keeps man from going delusional, and makes man go delusional."

"Time never favored me."

"You admit you are a man. You _are_ difficult."

"You are woman who gets to do whatever she pleases."

"And you have suffered all your life because you didn't believe you could overcome your obstacles. You chose to push all the pressure points instead and get the backlash."

"Damn you," He wouldn't admit he had already completely fall for her.

They could talk forever. The Harvest was near, and there were many preparations to be done, but they had plenty of time. Sita wanted to learn magic and prick the fabrics of existence, and Loki wanted to meet this 'Krishna' character.

**A/N: Loki and Sita are the Romeo and Juliet of sci-fi. Hope you have enjoyed :)**


End file.
